


Superstar

by rayscribbs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Rewrite, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Permanent Injury, Timeskip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayscribbs/pseuds/rayscribbs
Summary: Toru Oikawa's injury ended his volleyball career and soured his heart. Now, the only thing he enjoys in a misguided attempt to fill that hole in his heart is meaningless one night stands and the relentless teasing of his childhood neighbour Tobio Kageyama, who's always been just a touch better at everything than him. However, after an impromptu trip home for the summer from university, the line between love and hate becomes blurred. Now, all grown up, Toru's Superstar is getting under his skin in a while new way. Can something good finally work between them? Or is jealousy too big a canyon to leap across?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Home for the Holidays

For as long as he could remember, Toru Oikawa’s dreams had been haunted by Tobio Kageyama. Their mothers were childhood friends, and even went as far as move in across the street from one another when they both got married. They started families together, celebrated holidays together, and happily dragged their respective spouses and children along each time. What they hadn’t counted on was that their two youngest boys, Toru and Tobio, would fail to get along.

Toru hated Tobio Kageyama. Toru had always been the baby of his family, had always been praised for his athletic prowess and excellent social skills, had always been reminded just how impressive he was. Once Tobio started to develop those same traits however, suddenly there was a new baby, and Toru was quickly forgotten. Tobio wasn’t even all that special, Toru thought. He may have been talented in volleyball, but he was awkward and sensitive. He didn’t even like talking to the adults, and yet they flocked to him as if he were the only kid in the room. They would ruffle his hair and pinch his cheeks and he hated every second of it. He couldn’t even appreciate the adoration he had swiped out from under Toru’s nose.

It didn’t take long for Toru to get nasty about his replacement, and just like any kid, he turned to teasing. He liked teasing Tobio, it was so easy. Just like the adults did, Toru would ruffle his hair and pinch his cheeks and call him “Superstar,” a nickname with which Tobio had always been visibly uncomfortable. He liked the way Tobio got all flustered when he got too close, the way he sputtered out weak insults to counter Toru’s constant prodding, the way he always lifted his shoulders up all the way to his ears when he heard that stupid nickname. Toru craved those reactions. That was hate, right?

As they got older and attended different schools, the teasing lessened in volume, but never in potency. The brief time they would share together amongst their family was spent just like before. Tobio couldn’t wait for Toru to go to university, because it meant he would finally be left alone. He never fully understood what the older boy had against him. When they were young, they got on just fine, but one day it was as if a switch had flipped and suddenly Toru couldn’t stand to see Tobio succeed.

It was a peaceful two years with Toru away. Any time he would come home and the Oikawa and Kageyama family would get together, Tobio would always find an excuse to get out of it. Sometimes he would be forced to make a brief appearance, but he never stayed long enough to endure such torment.

That was, until that summer. Summer vacation had just started. Tobio was in his third year of high school at Karasuno. Most summers, Toru would come home from school for about a week and visit Iwaizumi and his other friends, but he rarely showed his face at any of their joint family gatherings. He was too cool for that now. It wasn’t until that day that he finally decided to attend for old times sake.

“Where are you going?” Miwa asked her little brother at the sight of him shuffling down the stairs. By the look of his sleeveless top and shorts, she figured he was going for a run, but asked anyway.

“Don’t you have your own apartment that you pay to live in? Why are you always hanging around here?” He shot back in an irritable tone as he slipped his headphones into his ears and stepped into his trainers.

“Mom told me to come home,” she shrugged, hanging off the couch with her phone hovering over her face. “She wants to have a family dinner. So don't take too long.”

“Whatever,” Tobio groaned, then pulled the door open and took off. 

Despite his hormonal attitude, he would listen. He always did. His dad had been going on a lot of business trips lately, and Tobio was busy with school and volleyball so any overlap of all four members of the Kageyama household was pretty rare. He would never admit it out loud, but he was happy to be spending some quality time with his family.

Tobio’s typical jogging route took about two and a half hours without any breaks, but for today he would cut his circuit in half. To make up for the shorter workout, he pushed himself harder, taking longer strides, never even entertaining the idea of slowing down. By the time he turned the corner back onto his street, he was panting heavily. Before going inside, Tobio made sure to stretch out his muscles. His legs felt like they were made of jelly, and his entire body was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

Tobio’s eyes scanned the scene before him. The houses across the street from his all looked like his. He often made a mental note of who was home and who wasn’t based on the number of cars in each driveway. Then, in front of the house directly across from his, he spotted a car he didn’t recognize. There was a bumper sticker, but he was too far away to read it.

Once he finished his cool down, Tobio went inside. He kicked off his shoes and made his way into the kitchen. The sound of clattering pots and pans told him his mom was home, so as he turned the corner he wasn’t surprised to see her preparing dinner.

“Did the Oikawas get a new car?” He asked as he reached for a cup and poured himself a glass of water. He hadn’t even bothered to look around yet. If he had, he would have noticed that they weren’t alone.

“Ah, It’s Toru’s! Isn’t it nice? He paid for it himself.”

“Oh, right,” Tobio responded mindlessly as he took a long gulp. When he finally processed the information, he choked on the water and keeled forward to cough up what had found its way into his lungs.

“You okay there, Superstar?” A terrifyingly familiar voice came up from behind him. Tobio felt a shiver race up his spine, and when he stood back up, he felt long fingers ruffle into his hair. He instinctively swatted the hand away with a scowl, and when he finally turned to look over his shoulder, he saw Toru Oikawa watching him with that smug, pleased expression. “You’re pretty sweaty.”

“What are you doing here?” Tobio grimaced, only to receive a swat on the back of his head from his father, who had joined Toru in the kitchen to gather up the last few dishes for their outdoor barbecue.

“Watch your manners. Toru is a guest.”

“It’s alright, sir,” Toru beamed. Tobio hated his smile—it was never genuine. “I was giving our little Tobio a hard time.”

Tobio’s father huffed disapprovingly at the pair as he stacked plates and cups on top of one another in a precarious pile. 

“No fighting tonight, boys.” That was Toru’s mother, who had poked her head in as well. Their little kitchen was starting to feel extremely crowded. “We haven’t all been together in so long. Let’s just have fun tonight, alright?”

“I love fun,” Toru replied, then glanced over at Tobio with a smirk that earned another scowl. He reached up to pinch Tobio’s cheek, then after a grunt of disapproval, switched to a gentle, condescending pat. “Quickly wash up, Superstar. Dinner is starting soon.”

“I didn’t think you could more insufferable,” Tobio muttered to himself as he smacked Toru’s hand away again and pushed past him to go upstairs.

“What can I say?” Toru called back, his tone light and carefree. “University really is a…transformative experience.”

“Bite me.”

\------

When Tobio returned downstairs, he was greeted warmly by everybody. If it was just his family, it would have been nice, but with Toru there, the whole thing felt insincere. He had changed into a t-shirt and shorts and was grateful, because the summer heat was bordering unbearable. The sun was low, but the humidity made sitting in front of a grill incredibly unpleasant. Not that the adults cared—they were all drunk and chatting amongst themselves by the time he arrived, which left Toru and Tobio to their own devices.

“So, how’s school?” Toru asked. Tobio flinched at the question. He knew he wasn’t really interested. He knew that whatever he said, Toru would find something to tease him about.  
“Fine.”

“And volleyball?”

“Fine.”

“Just fine?”

“Just fine,” Tobio sighed as he reached into the middle of the grill to begin flipping the pieces of beef he had his eye on.

“You’re not struggling, are you? I know how much pressure you can put on yourself.”  
“You don’t know anything about me,” he mumbled, shifting uncomfortably in his seat at such a statement.

“How swiftly you dismiss our bond,” Toru gasped, a hand dramatically on his chest. It made Tobio roll his eyes. When the black-haired boy said nothing, Toru prodded again. “Aren’t you going to ask me how I’m doing? Do you not care?”

“Not particularly—“

“Tobio!” His mother had returned to reality in such an inopportune moment, and suddenly all eyes were on him. All eyes were on him, but the only eyes he could focus on were the brown ones to his left. He could feel them examining his features, searching for imperfections, for ammunition.

3, 2, 1…

“You should cut your hair,” Toru finally decided on. He reached towards his young neighbour and pushed the hair back off his forehead. The gesture was strangely affectionate. Tobio was waiting for the other shoe to drop. “Aren’t you hot?”

“Your hair is longer than mine,” Tobio was quick to point out, though Toru’s brown hair was swept back and styled now. Tobio hadn’t noticed until now, but he looked quite grown up.  
They were about the same height, but his shoulders had broadened and his features had sharpened. How long had it been since he stopped talking? He’d forgotten where he was for a moment, and quickly dropped his head back to the grill, eyes focused, trying to ignore the second set still watching him. “And don't touch me.”

“Tobio, you’re being rude,” his mother scolded again.

“It’s my fault,” Toru quickly interjected, his laugh still airy and fake as always. He hadn’t changed at all, Tobio reminded himself. “I can’t seem to help myself. I just—“ Toru reached back into the space between them and gave Tobio’s cheek another pinch “—love pushing his buttons.”

That was the last straw. Tobio dropped his chopsticks and shot up from his seat, his face wrought with frustration, his cheeks and ears a deep scarlet. 

This was the reaction Toru liked the most, watching the black-haired boy push his shoulders up to his ears in a feeble attempt to hide his flushing skin. Without another word, he walked inside and left the rest of the table in an uncomfortable silence.

“I’ll get him,” Miwa sighed as she wiped her face with a napkin and began to stand. “He can be such a brat sometimes.”

“No, I’ll do it.” Toru extended a ceasing hand out towards the young woman in front of him and offered a sheepish smile as he got to his feet. “You enjoy the food. I think I was teasing him too much. Our little Tobio is still as sensitive as ever.”

“Well…hurry back,” Tobio’s father chimed in. “If he’s going to be stubborn, don’t let it ruin your meal either.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, sir,” Toru laughed before tucking in his chair and following Tobio’s tracks into the Kageyama house. As he made his way up the stairs to the last door on the left, he recalled the last time he had set foot in Tobio’s room. It must have been ten years ago at least. He remembered gifting Kageyama his first volleyball, which was really just the scuffed up old thing Toru didn’t want anymore since he’d gotten a new one. Toru had never counted on that gift being the first domino in his own downfall. He couldn’t deny that all of this was his doing, and yet it was still easier to blame Tobio instead.

“Your meat is going to burn if you don’t head back down soon,” Toru called out to him through the door after a few quiet knocks.

“I’m not hungry.” His voice was muffled.

“Don’t be stupid,” Toru chuckled in disbelief. “You’re eighteen, you’re always hungry.”

“Just leave me alone.”

Toru opened the door. Tobio was lying on his bed above the sheets, playing keep ups with himself. Toru was surprised to see the volleyball he was using. It looked familiar.

“You kept that thing all this time?”

“When I said leave me alone, did you think I meant come in?”

“Why are you sulking like this? It really is annoying.” Toru crossed the floor towards Tobio’s desk and leaned against it, folded his arms across his chest as he watched the young boy continue with the setting drills.

“Then leave if I’m so annoying.”

“Can’t, Superstar. I told your mom I’d come get you.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why do you even care if I come back down?”

“I don’t.”

“Then leave!” Tobio sat up and threw the ball at Toru. He was surprised when the brown-haired boy caught it without so much as a flinch. Toru’s eyes dropped to the old volleyball, scanning the worn leather, running his fingers across the scuffs and tears…he couldn’t help the smile that had slowly crept its way back up onto his face.

That was a smile Tobio hadn’t seen before, and it made him weirdly nervous.

“No,” Toru eventually decided, and let the ball slip from his fingertips and drop onto the floor before bracing his hands against the edge of the desk. He carefully watched Tobio get back up onto his feet and move to close the gap between them.

“Go away!”

“I don’t want to,” Toru shrugged, the air of nonchalance around him only working up his opponent more.

“What did I even do to you? For you to treat me like this?” Tobio always had a temper. His awkwardness kept him tame around others, but for Toru, it made him an open book. Whenever Tobio reacted to his taunting, all Toru ever heard was these are all my buttons, please push them. And Toru liked buttons.

Tobio’s fists curled up in the front of Toru’s shirt and he gave him a good shake. He looked just as lean as Toru remembered, but he’d gotten stronger. Toru dared not lay a finger on him though. He knew the boy didn’t have the mental fortitude to actually land a hit, so he was content to just watch until he slowly run out of steam.

But then something caught Toru’s attention that he had not been expecting. Had Tobio’s eyes always been that blue? When had his jaw gotten so strong? Toru could see his muscles clench as he gritted his teeth. And even when his entire face was so tense, his mouth still looked just as soft. Toru smiled again.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Tobio asked after the long silence. Toru could feel the boy’s grip on his shirt relax slightly, but he didn’t let go.

“Like what?”

“Like…I don’t know.” Tobio’s eyes were shifting quickly back and forth between Toru’s, trying to catch a hint as to what was on his mind. He’d never been good at reading people, least of all that Toru Oikawa.

“Do you not like it?” Toru’s tone had softened. It was just as playful, but there was no bite to it, no hidden mockery. It caught Tobio off guard, and made his cheeks feel hot again.

“I don’t know.” Had they ever stood this close together? His heart was suddenly beating loud enough to hear. Could Toru hear it too? He hoped not. He knew he’d get teased for such a reaction. But still, his hand slowly slipped away from Toru’s shirt and fell down to his side. That was good enough for Toru, who’s smile remained the same as he reached up to cradle the back of Tobio’s neck in his hand. His thumb soothingly stroked the side of his throat as he leaned in. 

He paused for a moment, waiting for one of Tobio’s flustered outbursts, but the boy was still, his lips slightly parted, his eyes focused on the eclipsing presence before him. So Toru kissed him.

Tobio tried to suck in a sharp breath, but Toru blocked all of his senses. His eyes closed on their own, focusing on the warm, wet lips that graced his own. It had been so hot out that they both tasted a little like sweat, but it wasn’t unpleasant. 

Tobio could feel his whole body tingling, like all of the blood had left his extremities and swelled his heart three sizes. He couldn’t feel his fingers. He wanted to move, to touch something, do something, but he couldn’t. When Toru finally pulled away, he took Tobio’s breath with him. 

“Why did you do that?” Tobio asked quietly.

“Should I not have?” Toru countered. He focused careful on the boy before him, who was bright red and didn’t know where to look. It was adorable. He never knew Tobio could make such a face.

The boy didn’t answer right away, and Toru let his fingers slip away from his neck to curl back around the edge of the desk. When his touch disappeared, Tobio’s neck suddenly felt cold. “No,” he finally decided. “I liked it.”

“Then that’s why,” the brown-haired boy responded, the corners of his mouth still curled up in that strange smile, the smile that Tobio didn’t recognize. Toru’s words came with another kiss. He leaned forward and sealed their lips together, and this time Tobio reciprocated. 

His body still felt like it was on fire, but he’d regained enough strength to reach forward and curl his fingers around the hem of Toru’s shirt, using it to pull the pair closer together. He didn’t know why, but he wanted more. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, but he couldn’t do nothing.

Tobio felt a hand slide up along his side and tensed up for just a moment as the fingers slipped beneath his own shirt in search for warm skin along the small of his back. It made his body arch, and his throat croak, the quiet sound muffling between their mouths.

“Tobio! Toru! Is everything okay up there? Your food is going to get cold!” Tobio jumped at the sound of his mother’s voice, and with a heavy sigh, he dropped his forehead down to rest on Toru’s shoulder. His grip had tightened around the shirt he had been using as an anchor, and he closed his eyes in an attempt to steady his ragged breathing.

“Coming!” Toru responded. He was seemingly unbothered by their interruption, but pulled his hand from Tobio’s skin and replaced the affectionate touch with a sturdy pat on the back. 

They both straightened up, and without another word Toru moved back towards the hallway as if nothing ever happened. He expected to hear footsteps behind him, but heard nothing. When he glanced back at Tobio, he hadn’t moved an inch, head still low, eyes fixed to the floor. “Come on, Superstar.”

Tobio silently followed downstairs.

“Did you boys sort out your differences?” Toru’s mother asked as they sat back down.

“Yes ma’am,” Toru smiled. “I took our little game too far, I think. It won’t happen again.”

The chatter persisted once again, but Tobio couldn’t focus on anything. His mind was completely blank. His heart was still slamming against his ribcage. His first kiss, and it was with a boy, and not just any boy, but Toru Oikawa.

Throughout the remainder of the meal, Tobio kept stealing looks at the brown-haired boy next to him. He was unshakeable, completely natural. Despite the events that took place upstairs not fifteen minutes prior, he fit back into the conversation so well. He always fit in so well, wherever he went. Tobio had always been so jealous of that.

After dinner, Miwa announced she would be going out, while the adults planned to relocate to the Oikawa’s for drinks, leaving the boys alone.

“Toru, why don’t you take Tobio out for some ice cream? Here, it’s our treat,” his mother offered, passing the plastic card across the table. She just wanted to be alone with the other  
parents to gossip.

“Sure,” Toru nodded with a smile, then glanced dover at Tobio. “Sounds fun, right Superstar?”

He could only nod, because he thought any oddity in his voice might give him away. Toru couldn’t hide his amusement, the way Tobio looked like a deer in headlights. While they finished their meal and digested and talked, Toru had stretched his arm comfortably across the back of Tobio’s chair. It wasn’t out of the ordinary. No one thought anything of it.  
But Toru could feel something akin to magnetic repulsion keeping Tobio’s posture straight and away from his touch. If he leaned into it, Tobio thought, he would surely be caught.

\------

Walking to the convenience store around the corner, Tobio waited for Toru to say something about the kiss but he didn’t. He talked about university, occasionally asked a polite counter-question, or said nothing at all.

Once they picked their treats and began to walk back, Tobio had to stop. It took a few strides for Toru to notice he was alone, and when he turned back to see what the hold up was, Tobio was acting nervous again.

“Why aren’t you saying anything?” He asked.

“About what?”

“About…you know.”

“You’re going to have to use some nouns, Superstar,” Toru quipped, taking a bite of his ice cream sandwich and waiting.

“It’s embarrassing,” Tobio argued back.

“Suit yourself,” his neighbour shrugged before turning and continuing down the street.

“Wait!” Toru paused again, trying to hide his smile as he turned to see Tobio’s face. He hated to admit it, but he loved that face, all panicky and flustered. Like a fish out of water. “About the ki—what we did before.”

“Oh, the kiss,” Toru drew out each syllable in such a conspicuous way. Tobio flinched again at the word, while Toru nodded with recollection. “I remember now.”

“Why aren’t you saying anything about it?”

“Is there something you want me to say?”

“I don’t know,” Tobio sighed, and scratched at the back of his head. “I’m confused.”

“About what?”

“About why we did that.”

“Because it felt good,” Tobio replied as if it were obvious. “Unless it didn’t.”

Tobio hesitated, then spoke, though he was quiet. “No, it did.”

“Then what else is there to say? Come on.” Toru started walking again, but this time Tobio quickly fell in toe. They didn’t talk much on the way back, but Tobio liked it better that way. It gave him time to process the events of the night. He was scared to talk. He didn’t know what his voice would sound like, if it would crack or if he would stutter. He had more he wanted to ask, but he didn’t think Toru would answer.

As they approached their houses, they could hear their four parents in the Oikawa’s backyard, yelling and laughing. They were clearly drunk. Toru walked Tobio to his front door, and the younger boy was about to step inside when he paused and spun around.

Toru was closer than he expected. When they came face to face, he could feel his breath.

“I want to do it again.”

“You’ve really gotta start using your nouns, Superstar. Seriously, what are they teaching you at that—“

“I want to kiss you again.” Luckily, the words came out steady and clear, despite the rattling Tobio felt in every bone in his body.

“Then do it.” Toru’s eyes were locked on his. It was dark now, so he couldn’t see that deep blue the way he had before, but such a mesmerizing shade was already seared into his memory. Toru kept staring right into them anyway, even through the dark.

“What? Here?”

“Why not? No one’s around.”

Tobio leaned to the side past Toru’s head to glance out into the street nervously. It was empty. The distant sound of chatter from across the street told the boys that no one would be emerging from that backyard any time soon.

Toru didn’t move. He didn’t lean in or away. He even slipped his hands into his pockets to hold himself back from reaching out to the boy in front of him. If Tobio wanted to kiss him, he would have to put in the work.

And he did. He leaned forward, just enough to press their lips together. They were cold at first, from the ice cream, but it didn’t take long for Tobio’s entire body to become hot again, like it did before. He could feel Toru’s lips stretching out against his, and once he pulled away, Tobio realized the brown-haired boy was grinning.

“What?” Tobio asked nervously.

“Nothing,” Toru sighed happily. “You’re just a bad kisser.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

Toru shrugged. “You’ll learn.”

“Can you teach me?” The younger boy looked up at his neighbour again, leaning back against the door, his head tipped far enough to knock gently against the wood.

“If you want.” It was a painful question for Toru, who had been doing his best to show restraint. The thing he really wanted, even he wasn’t cruel enough to snatch up so quickly. So instead, he just nodded in agreement and stole one more brief, careful kiss from Tobio’s lips. Once he stepped away, he turned to go home, but not before glancing back once last time and smiling the way Tobio still couldn’t get a handle on. “Goodnight, Superstar.”


	2. A Line Worth Crossing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toru knew the consequences of getting in too deep with a family friend. Their lives had been intertwined for so long, to throw a wrench in that would undoubtedly cause friction on both sides. But then again, he had already moved out and Tobio wasn’t far behind. Why shouldn’t he have some fun before his little Superstar went off to bigger, better things?

Tobio Kageyama was all grown up. Or maybe he’d always been so handsome and Toru just never noticed. He had always been so driven by his career that he never really noticed anybody. Now that volleyball was behind him though, he looked for other ways to spend his time, to fill that space in his soul where his dreams of the world stage use to be. He needed something to challenge him, keep him sharp.

Away at school, he was satisfied with the steady flow of partying and meaningless one night stands. Nothing ever lasted long and he preferred it that way. He did well in his classes—he’d always been surprisingly smart—and was pretty popular with the other students. It was, for all intents and purposes, an easy life, which also made it incredibly boring.

Then Tobio Kageyama, all grown up or maybe not, found his way back under Toru’s skin and suddenly life was exciting again.

Toru knew the consequences of getting in too deep with a family friend. Their lives had been intertwined for so long, to throw a wrench in that would undoubtedly cause friction on both sides. But then again, he had already moved out and Tobio wasn’t far behind. Why shouldn’t he have some fun before his little Superstar went off to bigger, better things?

Across the street, however, Tobio’s memory of their previous encounter had sent him into a nervous spiral.

It had been a few days since the Oikawas came over for dinner. The days weren’t getting any hotter, but Tobio felt exceptionally uncomfortable. Maybe it was the heat, or maybe it was because he hadn’t heard from Toru at all.

Was this the sort of thing that warranted follow-up? It was just a kiss—technically it was four—but it felt important enough to warrant follow-up.  
At least, that’s how it felt to Tobio, who had never so much as thought about love once in his eighteen years. Just like Toru, he had always been driven by his ambition. He had a one track mind, which meant when something found its way into his brain, there was no getting it out. That something, which up until now had always been volleyball, was now Toru Oikawa.

For now, though, he wouldn’t push his luck. Tobio had known Toru his entire life, so he knew just how fickle he could be. The older boy had a penchant for doing exactly what Tobio didn’t want him to do—so if he got too eager and made the next move, he worried Toru would be quick to back off.

Tobio wasn’t completely convinced either that this wasn’t just another one of Toru’s cruel jokes. What the young boy needed was confirmation that he wasn’t the only one feeling this way. He ached for contact, or conversation, or for Toru to even just look at him again the way he did that night. But for now, Tobio would let those things go.

He decided to go for a run to take his mind off it all. He was gone for almost three hours, because he knew the second he stopped, his mind would flood with those intrusive thoughts again.

Upon his arrival back home, he noticed two new cars parked on the other side of the street. He recognized one as Takahiro Hanamaki’s, although on that day it didn’t have the pizza delivery light stuck to the roof like usual. Tobio’s eyes helplessly drifted from the car to the house, to the window he hadn’t so much as thought about for years. If the midday sun wasn’t in his eyes, he might have seen Toru sitting there, staring back at him, but he didn’t. And Toru knew that.

“Do you have any boundaries?” Iwaizumi berated at the sight of his best friend’s shameless gape.

“Not that I know of, no.”

“What are you guys looking at?” Maki joined it, getting up from the floor to meet his friends at the window. The three stared down into the street, watching Tobio complete his post-workout cool down. Maki whistled to himself, not at the sight of the young man, but at the sight of Toru watching him. “Don’t go there, Oikawa.”

“What if I already did?” Toru didn’t meet the two sets of eyes that were wide on him. 

“You’re such a fucking…” Iwa groaned, rubbing his face red at the thought of Toru’s misconduct. 

Meanwhile, Maki was snickering. Unlike Hajime Iwaizumi, he quite enjoyed the dumpster fire that was Toru Oikawa’s little escapades. “No good is going to come from this,” he laughed, but quickly straightened his features when he was shot a glare by his black-haired friend.

“Don’t be so sure,” Toru finally mused as he watched Tobio disappear back inside. The sun leaked through all the windows in the Kageyama house, so Toru could see him open his bedroom door and emerge back in front of his eyes. He watched Tobio pick up his phone, begin to send a text, then stop. He looked flustered, which Toru thought was adorable.

“This has gotta be the most reckless thing you’ve ever done.”

Toru couldn’t suppress the growing smirk even if he wanted to—not that he wanted to. He watched Tobio pick up his phone one more time, then collapse on his bed as he struggled with whatever it was he wanted to say. “I’m not being reckless. I just want to see where this goes.”

“You’re so pleased with yourself, aren’t you?” Iwa scoffed.

“Yes,” Toru answered proudly before finally standing up and turning back to his friends. “Now…go home.”

“Eh?” Iwa squinted and jerked his head forward. Did he hear that right? “We’re supposed to go meet Matsun in a half hour.”

“Go without me, then.”

“And what are you going to do?” The black-haired boy folded his arms across his chest, his face tight with disapproval.

Toru didn’t say anything at first, instead crossing the room to his dresser to pull out a pair of shorts and a sleeveless shirt, something comfortable enough to work out in. When he finally met Iwa’s stare, his smug expression had stretched even further. “It’s such a nice day. I think I’m going to go for a run.”

———

Tobio was fast in and out of the shower, eager to return to his phone. He hadn’t texted Toru like he wanted to. He didn’t even know what he might say. He’d never texted him before. He only had Toru’s number out of necessity, because the Oikawa and Kageyama families had each other’s spare keys, though not once had he ever thought he might use it.

Maybe I should call him instead, Tobio wondered to himself as he changed back into his casual clothes, then shook his head quickly to dispel that thought. Calling was a bad idea, because Toru always had a way with words, and if Tobio got too caught up in that smooth voice, he might shut down altogether.

He was on his way back downstairs when he heard a knock at the door. Had his mother mentioned someone would be coming by? He didn’t think so. It could have been Hinata, who was infamous for dropping by unannounced.

But when Tobio opened the door, he held his breath at the sight of Toru.

“Hey Superstar,” he started, smiling that perfect smile. “Are you busy?”

Tobio didn’t reply right away. He was too busy taking in the sight before him; he was too shocked that Toru had come to see him. Wait—Toru had come to see him?

“Me?” Tobio sputtered out awkwardly, his eyes drifting from his neighbour’s face, down his body, over the cut up t-shirt that stopped right at his shoulders and barely hung below his waist, over his black shorts, his knee brace that strategically hid the scars from his surgery, all the way down to his running shoes. They looked new, but then again Toru had always been the kind of person who replaced things quickly.

“Is there anyone else here?” Toru tutted playfully, before stepping off the front porch and back into the sun. “It’s nice out. Let’s go for a run.”

Tobio hesitated again. His body still ached from the run he had just returned from, but something inside him kept rattling around, telling him if he said no, he might miss his chance to spend time with Toru before he returned to university. He never stayed very long.

Meanwhile, Toru’s gaze was fixed on the blue eyes in front of him. He was having fun watching Tobio try to come up with an answer. His hair was still wet from his shower. Toru wanted to see just how far his little Superstar was willing to go for him.

“Sure,” Tobio finally agreed excitedly, then turned to dash back upstairs, shouting from the hallway. “I was going to go for one anyway. Let me just, uh, go get changed! I’ll be fast!” 

He didn’t even bother to close the door. Toru stayed outside though, and parked himself patiently on the front step to wait for his return. Truthfully, he was feeling nervous. Not because of Tobio, but because he hadn’t done much running as of late. He had been babying his bad knee for the last few years, but for some reason he didn’t care much today.

When Tobio finally returned, he was in fresh clothes—a pair of navy blue shorts and a white t-shirt, the sleeves cuffed a few times to expose more of his upper arm and reduce friction. Toru stood back up, and took a moment to quietly admire his physique. There was no doubt about it now—Tobio Kageyama had most definitely grown up.

“Do you have a specific route you want to take?” Tobio asked, doing his best to sound casual.

“How about…I follow your lead?” Toru flashed another one of those smiles, which made the black haired boy swallow anxiously. He thought he was quick to mask his nerves, but not quick enough; Toru didn’t even try to hide his pleasure at the sight of Tobio’s face flushing bright pink, but said nothing. Tobio silently nodded in agreement and the pair took off in the direction he had headed not four hours ago.

They kept the pace steady enough to occasionally talk. Toru expected as much, since Tobio was probably exhausted from having already finished a rigorous workout. In reality, Tobio was fine. He wasn’t tired at all, but rather was unconsciously slowing down to better observe Toru’s condition. He couldn’t stop from occasionally drifting his gaze down to that covered knee. 

Tobio remembered hearing about it from his mom when it happened—when Toru’s dreams of playing volleyball professionally went out the window. He remembered Toru getting yelled at for not taking better care of himself, although when his career officially ended, somehow it didn't seem to change him much on the outside. To Tobio, Toru Oikawa was still the same person he always was.

“Let’s stop here,” Toru panted as they crossed the bridge into the local park. There were a few water fountains scattered along the path, and both boys were definitely feeling the early afternoon heat.

Tobio nodded, and let his elder take the first turn to rehydrate. He hid it well, but Toru was definitely out of shape.

“How’s your knee doing?” Tobio finally asked. The question had been itching in the back of his mind since they left the house, but he kept worrying that Toru might turn back if he asked.

Toru flinched at first, before automatically responding. “Tip top,” he shrugged, then nodded Tobio towards the fountain. In truth, it was excruciating. Even he didn’t understand why he was putting himself through that kind of pain just to toy with Tobio a little. Meanwhile, Tobio didn’t even seem all that tired. It must have been because he was so fit.

The younger boy stopped to quietly observe his actions. He could tell something wasn’t quite right, but decided not to push. Toru was smiling, so he should have had no reason to worry.

Tobio finally leaned over for some water, and the tables turned. Now Toru was the one watching him like a hawk, examining the way his white shirt was clinging to his body, the way his hair was stuck to his forehead. It really was getting long.

“Doesn’t this get in your eyes while you play?” He asked, reaching down where Tobio’s head was still bowed to brush his black bangs off his forehead. He had done it once before at dinner, but this time Tobio didn’t pull away. 

“I don’t know. Not really,” he breathed once he stood back up, using the collar of his shirt to wipe the stray droplets off his chin. “Do you not like it long?”

“Not really,” Toru admitted. He could barely see those blue eyes.

“Then I’ll cut it.”

Toru didn’t know what to say to that. Tobio’s expression was so strong and sure, he could tell the boy meant every word of it.

“Because I said I don’t like it?” Toru’s pleased grin crept its way back onto his face as he let his hand drop. Tobio nodded, but said nothing. They were both still slightly out of breath, and standing so close that Tobio didn’t know where to look. It was a reflex for his gaze to search for Toru’s mouth, a reflex the latter caught on to quickly. “Why would you do that for me, Superstar?”

“I don’t know. I’m not telling you,” Tobio finally muttered. His legs felt like jelly, but that wasn’t the reason he was leaning forward. “You’ll make fun of me.”

“I won’t.” Toru’s empty promise was just as quiet as his counterpart’s voice, like it was meant to only grace his ears. 

Tobio inhaled deeply. He knew Toru was lying, but his admission still dangled between them so obviously he couldn’t find a way out. “I want you to like me, I guess.”

“Now, why would you want that?”

“I…don’t really know.” Tobio’s shoulders sank down on either side of him, his fingers twitching in search of something to hold onto as they hovered in front of each other.

Toru knew what Tobio wanted, but wasn’t about to serve it up on a platter. He liked watching Tobio squirm, liked forcing him to make up his own mind. “You seem to be saying that a lot today. Is there anything you do know?”

“I know I want to kiss you again.”

“Do it, then,” the brown haired boy shrugged. His expression was careless and casual. It caught Tobio off guard how easy it was for him to talk about these things.

“Huh?” He was still surprised by Toru’s concession. He parted his lips to say something else, but the words slipped his mind the second he met Toru’s brown eyes.

“Don’t hang your mouth open like that,” Toru scoffed, and reached out to gently grasp his neighbour’s chin, lifting his jaw back up off the ground. “You look ridiculous.”

“Oh, I just—“

“Do I have to do everything myself?” He mumbled, before closing the gap between them and sealing their lips together in another kiss. This one was much more familiar, and Tobio instantly relaxed. There was no part of Toru’s mouth he didn’t know now, so as his eyes quickly fell shut, his body moved much more naturally against its counterpart.

The hand on Toru’s lower back made him flinch at first, out of surprise than anything else. It must have been the first time Tobio touched him, because Toru never noticed how large his hands were until now.

This was dangerous territory. Out in broad daylight, where everybody knew their faces, Tobio should have been nervous, but no such feelings washed over him. He was completely consumed by the boy in front of him, and it wasn’t until he felt a sudden pressure on his chest that he found the strength to pull away.

“Slow down there, Superstar,” Toru chuckled quietly, slipping out of his grasp and creating a safe distance between the pair. Any longer and there was no telling what kind of trouble they would find themselves in.

Tobio’s body was working overtime to regulate his breathing. Every time they kissed, it was like Toru was sucking the air out of his lungs. His heart was racing and his stomach hurt too, but all he could focus on was how hard it was to breathe when Toru was so far away. His mind was fuzzy; he couldn’t think of any words worth saying.

“Let’s head back,” Toru finally offered. He knew Tobio would be hazy a little longer, so he took the lead, turned back towards the bridge, and began walking the way they came.  
After a few seconds, he heard the sound of shoes rustling through the gravel and noticed Tobio return to his side out of the corner of his eye.

“I wish we could do this every day,” Tobio finally admitted.

“Then we will.”

Tobio perked up with excitement first, then confusion. “But…don’t you have to go back to campus?”

“Eager for me to leave still?” The corners of Toru’s mouth twitched upwards into another smile, but he tried to keep calm. He wasn’t about to get flustered on account of Tobio Kageyama.

“What? No!” Tobio stretched his hands out in front of him and shook them defensively. “I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just—“

“I know,” Toru laughed “I know. I’m just teasing you, Superstar. But…” Toru sighed pleasantly to himself and swept his hair back off his forehead, enjoying the feeling of the sun now that they had slowed down to a leisurely stroll . “I think I’m gonna stay for a little longer. Is that okay with you?”

Tobio’s heart skipped a beat at the news, though he had to delay his reaction to avoid any more mocking from his neighbour. “I mean,” he began, pushing his hands into the pockets of his shorts. “I guess so.”

“Then it’s settled,” Toru decided. “I’ll stay until classes start again next month.”


End file.
